Why Not?
by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: Raven doesn't want her secret relationship with Beast Boy to be let out to the team.


**Why**

 **T**

 **I do not own Teen Titans**

 **Raven and Beast Boy get into a fight about the status of their relationship. Raven gets hurt in a battle. Can the two make peace or will they break up? In this one the Titans are still young like in the series, but a little older. Cyborg is 21, Robin and Starfire are 18, Raven is 17, and Beast Boy is 16.**

* * *

"Why can't we let people know?"

"You know why. People will talk."

"Well good! I want them to! I want them to know about us! I don't care what they say."

"I don't want them to know. What we do is private. It's our business."

"Whatever."

Beast Boy stormed out of his girlfriend's room. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. They had been secretly together for three months. They have spent the past three months together as much as possible. When Beast Boy was playing video games, Raven would be there in the Common Room reading. At night they would lay in bed cuddled up. Usually they would stay in Raven's room, but occasionally, the couple would stay in Beast Boy's room due to his new found cleanliness. Beast Boy had been lying in his room trying to get rid of his fuming mind when the alert sounded.

* * *

"Star watch out!"

Starfire narrowly escaped the flying debris that could have crushed her. The team was fighting Adonis. He had somehow escaped from prison and was now wreaking havoc on the poor of Jump City. Everything was running fairly smoothly, that is, until Adonis had Raven pinned down, helpless, and started kissing her neck. The Beast inside Beast Boy was trying to claw its way out.

Beast Boy tackled Adonis down in gorilla form before shifting back. "Raven are you ok?"

She could see the hostility in his eyes as the Beast was fighting its way to the surface. It truly frightened her that such a small obscenity from a villain would stir so much from her boyfriend. "I'm fine Gar. Are you?"

"He was violating you."

"I could have taken care of him. You need to calm down."

"What do you mean calm down?! He was all over you like you were a piece of meat!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hands running circles on them with her thumbs, "Gar you need to control your emotions or The Beast will surface."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and nodded knowing that she was right. Raven let go of his hands to rejoin the fight at hand. Robin and Cyborg had situation in control, at least it appeared that way, but whatever they were doing was really making Adonis mad. Starfire was pelting him with star bolts as Cyborg held the man in the robotic suit, and Robin lassoed his arms and legs. Everything seemed to be in place until, somehow, for whatever reason, Adonis's beast was unleashed. Adonis threw Robin and Cyborg clear across the street, knocking Robin unconscious. Starfire ran to her boyfriend but was also struck by the fierce beast.

One by one Adonis took out the team in beast form. Before Beast Boy could feel the need to let his own beast out to protect his fellow Titans, Raven centered her being and sent her soul self into Adonis. Her body lay on the ground completely defenseless.

Once inside the mind of Adonis Raven was revolted. His mind was perverted and full of filth. All the horrible things he had done to women flashed rapidly in front of her. It was almost as if the Beast inside him wanted her to see his horrible deeds. Once Raven overcame the initial shock of his mind she dug deeper to try to find his inner soul. The part of him that she hoped she could subdue before it was too late.

Outside of Adonis's body the Beast was still destroying the town and the Titans. The Beast had gotten ahold of Raven before any of the team members could get to her limp body. As Robin regained consciousness Starfire flew him after their teammates whom were already in hot pursuit.

Beast Boy changed into a Cheetah sprinting after his loved one frantically. He didn't care where the rest of the team was or if they were even behind him. All he could focus on was catching Adonis and getting to Raven before he hurt her.

Cyborg shot out his sonic cannon at Adonis hoping to distract him enough to slow down. The idea worked. Adonis's Beast was slowing down enough for Beast Boy and Starfire to catch him. Starfire released Robin on top of the beast. Robin placed one of his exploding disks onto the Beast's back and jumped out of the way as Starfire shot her eye lasers to explode the disk. This blow was enough to get Adonis to release Raven, and when he did Beast Boy was there to catch her. Beast Boy carried Raven away from the fight, but still close enough for her soul self to come back to her body.

After walking through multiple mazes of treachery, Raven found the part of Adonis's soul she was looking for. She knew that she had to make a quick job of what she was about to do. She could feel her own soul getting weaker from being outside of her body for too long. Raven severed the threadlike material of Adonis's soul before retracting herself outside of his body.

Back in the outer battle, the team awkwardly retracting their attacks. Adonis seemed to have randomly collapsed.

"Yo what just happened?"

"I do not know. Robin?"

Just as he was about to answer, "Guys get over here now!"

Running to their green friend they could see a limp Raven in his lap.

"What has happened to our friend?" Starfire shrieked.

"She sent her soul into Adonis, but something's wrong."

"That explains why he suddenly went down. Did he hurt her? Why isn't she waking up? She came back to her body right?" Robin asked in his cynical questioning stance.

"Adonis didn't hurt her. I saw her soul faintly come back to her, but I mean guys, usually she wakes up by now!" Beast Boy was clutching his secret girlfriend conspicuously.

"Come on man. We'll take her back to the Medical Bay for testing."

"Sounds like a plan Cyborg. Starfire and I will turn Adonis in to the authorities."

The team split up to do their duties.

* * *

Back in the Medical Bay…

"Cy why isn't she waking up?" Beast Boy asked hysterically while holding onto Raven's hand tightly.

"I'm not sure. She was out of her body for a long time B. It'll probably be a while until she recovers fully. I mean her vitals are fine."

Cyborg finished looking at his charts to ensure his green friend that Raven would be ok. He knew all too well that Beast Boy was in love with the sorcerous. He could see this from day one when he incessantly tried to show off in front of her with his terrible jokes.

"Yo man you've been here for hours. I think you should go get some sleep." Cyborg suggested walking toward the Med Bay door.

"In a little bit." Beast Boy said to assure his friend. He wasn't really going to leave his girlfriend, but he didn't want his best friend to worry about him and tell Robin.

"Rae I know you can hear me, at least I hope that you can anyway. I really need you to wake up ok? I'm sorry we got in that fight. We don't have to tell the others if you don't want to. I just want you to be ok." Beast Boy whispered in her ear. The next thing that happened would tear Beast Boy apart to do.

"Beast Boy what are you still doing in here? You should be sleeping or getting some nourishment. I can't have tired heroes. I'm sorry Beast Boy but this is an order, leave the Med Bay." Robin instructed while crossing his arms. Beast Boy took another look at Raven before sulking out of his chair and trudging down the hall with Robin on his heels.

Beast Boy went to his room like Robin ordered. The only problem was that there was no way he would be able to sleep when the girl he loves is in a trance-like comma. He lay in his now double bed. How did Robin think that any of them would get any sleep?

* * *

The next morning the team was in the Common Room waiting for Cyborg to be finished making breakfast. Starfire and Robin were watching TV, and Beast Boy was twiddling his thumbs in thought at the kitchen counter. His mind was still racing over Raven and when she would finally wake up.

Everyone was so into what they were doing that they didn't notice the Common Room doors swish open. Nor did they hear the small footsteps that were headed in their direction.

"Hey guys." Raven deadpanned when she reached the kitchen section of the room.

"Oh glorious! Friend you have recovered!" Starfire chimed from the couch while Robin smiled to his fellow teammate.

"Hey Raven! I'll make waffles!"

Beast Boy stood hesitantly in front of Raven as if he was scared to touch her. "Hey Beast Boy," Raven said before hugging him tightly. "I love you Rae," he said into her neck. "I know."

The next thing the young couple knew Starfire was stealing Raven with her own bone crushing hug. "Oh Raven we must go to the mall of shopping to celebrate your recovery! I am so happy that you are uninjured."

Raven pulled away from the overly happy princess, "Actually Starfire, I was thinking of spending some alone time with my boyfriend today."

Starfire looked at her confused as did Robin. "Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend? And who is this guy?"

Beast Boy answered their friends' confusion, "This guy right here," he said while wrapping his arms around Raven's waist, causing Starfire to swoon with joy, Robin to faint on the spot from pure shock, and Cyborg to give a knowing smile to the stove.

* * *

 **Ok guys let me know what you thought. It was just a little story I had floating in my head. :)**


End file.
